Board work systems include multiple work machines arranged in a line. In the multiple work machines, circuit boards are conveyed from a work machine arranged at an upstream side to a work machine arranged at a downstream side, and work of mounting electronic components onto the circuit board is performed sequentially. When work of mounting electronic components is performed at each work machine in this way, it is desirable for the time required for mounting work at each work machine to be the same. This is because, in a case in which the time required for mounting work at one work machine is longer than the time required for mounting work at another work machine, circuit boards are delayed at the one work machine, and the production time for the circuit boards increases. Mounting work being performed at the work machine for which the work time is long should be performed at a work machine for which the work time is shorter, thus a feeder storing electronic components, for example, a tape feeder, is transferred from the work machine for which the work time is long to a work machine for which the work time is shorter. An example of this type of board work system is disclosed in the patent literature below.
PTL 1: JP-A-2003-174299